What Came to Pass
by Emberwillow14
Summary: His touch set my body on fire; his lips warmed me to my core. When Kyouya touched me like that, I succumbed. I wasn't the strong Haruhi Fujioka everyone knew. I was the weak and powerless Haruhi Fujioka that Kyouya ravished. One-shot. Haruhi/Kyouya.


**A/N My first one-shot. Kyouya and Haruhi pairing, 921 words. I hope you like it. Written for the weak submitting side in us all. I do not own Ouran or any of the characters, only the manipulations I enact over them.**

Christmas Eve Party: three words spoken to me behind a closed door; three words that promised me everything—love, fulfillment, satisfaction, all would be mine.

It's funny how so much can stem from one little moment. One little, insignificant piece of time that started a chain of events that neither of us wanted; that either of us was ready for.

The day had arrived and I met him at my door, dressed in the beautiful gown the twins had made for me. Everyone was waiting for us to arrive; everyone was waiting for us to falter. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Mori, all were oblivious and none knew of mine and Kyouya's relations. Our relationship was built on secrets and lies, but when he ran his hands over my skin in the dead of night, when his lips layered my neck and chest with kisses, I couldn't care less. I deluded myself into thinking our relationship could be something special, that it was something special, because when we were together, all my fears disappeared, and the two of us just _were_.

He took my hand in his and led me down to his car. The whole drive to the party was silent save the moans and whimpers I emitted as Kyouya tortured me slowly. His touch set my body on fire; his lips warmed me to my core. When Kyouya touched me like that, I succumbed. I wasn't the strong Haruhi Fujioka everyone knew. I was the weak and powerless Haruhi Fujioka that Kyouya ravished. I submitted to his every whim because he claimed complete control of my body, and my mind was useless to resist the amazing pleasure he rained down on me.

It had been predetermined by some "twist of fate" that Kyouya would pick me up from my house for the party. No doubt he planned it that way. If he'd merely suggested to Tamaki the others would try to harm his precious "daughter" the simple-minded second year would have begged Kyouya to escort me, assuming he would not touch me. How careless of him, when the very thing Kyouya did, the whole way to the party, was touch me all over, assuming possession of my body.

The party was for business, with sons and daughters accompanied by fathers and mothers. The only reason I went, besides to rendezvous secretly with Kyouya, was to meet people who could make my dreams of becoming a lawyer possible. My mother had been a wonderful lawyer, and Kyouya promised to make it possible for me to become a lawyer, even if he had to pay for my school himself. Even though our relationship was secret, I believed the feelings he harbored for me were true.

That was why I wore a splendid blue gown, all sparkles and lace. I tried to act feminine and regal, hoping to impress all the right people. Kyouya helped me when he could, but for the better part of two hours I walked around, conversing with rich adults who thought themselves better than me, just because they had money. Nonetheless, I put on my best ass-kissing smile and conversed as sweetly and confidently with them as I could.

Two and a half hours after Kyouya and I had arrived at the party, he found me by the staircase, talking to Tamaki. The blonde annoyed me to no end, coming on to me whenever he could and insisting he was the best choice in men for me. It was times like that I wanted to throw mine and Kyouya's relationship in his face, but I knew if I wanted to continue seeing Kyouya, I'd have to shut my mouth and refuse Tamaki's advances like a good little mistress, for that's what it felt like I was sometimes, a secret affair Kyouya kept secret to protect his reputation. But Kyouya cared too much about me to lead me on like he was without meaning to make something out of our relationship…eventually.

When Kyouya walked up to Tamaki and me, I excused myself and Kyouya, asking if he could show me to the nearest restroom. He led me up the marble steps, knowing why I wanted to get away, and led me to an abandoned wing in the house.

He pulled me around and pinned me against a wall, his hands and lips attacking me full-force. I melted under his touch and begged for more—more contact, more skin on skin, more _heat_. In an instance Kyouya complied, dominating my body completely, taking me as his own.

I thought back to the event that began all of these secret meetings. When Kyouya tried to teach me a lesson at the beach, when he'd towered over my body, lying helplessly on the bed beneath him, we moved far past learning a lesson, shifting into the realm of desire. I knew I'd let him have me that night as his teeth dragged across the skin of my throat; I knew as surely as I knew the sun would rise in the morning.

He took me that night, mind, body, and soul, and I was his. I never regretted what I'd let happen, never thought to return to the past and change the outcome. Because deep down inside, I knew this is what I wanted. Even if I'd stopped him, the after effects would have been the same. What we had, that was meant to be, and as such would have happened regardless. It's funny how things work out sometimes, isn't it?

**How was it? Please review.**

**Ember :)**


End file.
